


The Architecture of Murder

by cinewhore



Series: The Architecture of Murder [1]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Drinking, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Mental Breakdown, Murder Mystery, Regency Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinewhore/pseuds/cinewhore
Summary: "After your mother’s untimely demise, your sister is next in line for the throne. Convinced that your mother’s death was not all that it seems, you decide to investigate, with the help of a peculiar and dashing new advisor, Ezra. You quickly learn that some things are better left unknown. Mystery, murder, secrets, and forbidden romance. What’s not to like?”
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Series: The Architecture of Murder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the time has come, my friends. Are y’all ready? This prologue is just the tip of the iceberg, so it’s a bit shorter than the chapters will be! I seriously hope that y’all will enjoy this, I’ve been driving myself up the wall trying to make sure that it’s perfect. There’s little Ezra in this, but he will be talking quite a bit in the next chapter.

A tune bounced off the walls as a rather content maid, Claire, walked briskly towards your chambers. She carried a few bundles of fresh linens, hoping to replace them on your bed as quickly as she could, for the cook was making his specialty stew and she did not want to miss out on the event. Entering your room, she made haste by throwing your pillows off and stripping the bed of the used sheets. She took in a crumpled form sprawled across the armchair, raising her eyebrow just a hair. 

The form was yours, your dress wrinkled and hair messy, your left hand draping across your forehead and your right lightly gripping the knife in your abdomen. Red stains pooled around the wound, the knife sticking straight up. Whoever did this had meant business and knew their way around the weapon. 

She continued her work, her humming remaining steady. She finished quickly, her many years of tending to you and cleaning up your messes being put to good use. She gathered up the dirty linens from the floor, balling it together to make it easier to maneuver while she walked, turning to your body before departing. 

“Your mother requests your presence. It seems that your sister has returned home. She will have a fit if you are not proper and late. I suggest you do us both a favor and use a sharper knife or prepare yourself, lest you want both of us to be under the guillotine.” With that, Claire exited your chambers. 

…. 

You bunch up your dress in your hands, running as fast as your legs would carry you. You dodged through people, screaming apologies as you bumped into a few of them. You finally approach the drawing-room, stopping shy of the door to calm your breathing and straighten your dress. Standing tall, you hold your head high and push the doors back to enter. 

“You’re late.” Your mother chided. You sighed heavily, being careful not to roll your eyes because you knew your mother’s eyes were still trained on you. You could barely turn away from her before your ears were met with a shrill, so high pitched it caused you to grit your teeth. Your sister, Melina, all but leaps into your arms and you return the sentiment, excited to see her. 

“Sister! It has been so long, have you gotten bigger?” Melina asks you, eyes skimming your figure. 

“My cock has.” This earned you a snappy hiss from your mother and an arm slap from your sister. 

“I have missed your jokes, I must admit. Time does make the heart grow fonder indeed.” Melina smiles at you. You couldn’t lie, you did miss your sister, partly because she was the buffer between you and Adrienne. Without her, you’d rip Adrienne to shreds, or vice versa. Speaking of the witch- 

“Ah, so she returns! Melina, my darling, I have missed you.” Adrienne embraces Melina tightly. “Where is that husband of yours? He is well?” 

Your mother throws a quick look at Melina, who avoids it. “Clark is wandering around here somewhere, I am sure.” 

“Hopefully I will run into him by the day’s end,” Adrienne replied. She barely turned her head towards you, saying your name in a quick, clipped manner. You only nod at her, your insults getting stuck in your throat as a knock comes from the door. Your mother calls out and a footman stumbles in, assuming his position and announces the unknown guest. 

“May I present Ezra Charmant, your majesty.”

Echoes of footsteps can be heard throughout the room as you hold your breath. Your mother had spoken about the new court advisor but you just assumed that she was speaking nonsense, for he was supposed to arrive two days prior and no word had come of his tardiness. 

All of your mother’s words could not prepare you for the stature of a man that strolled in. 

…. 

You eyed the stranger intently. He was rather good looking, tall, lean with bronzed skin, eyes so brown and bright that you could see right through them, with a scar running down just below his left eye. In his eyes, there was just something about them. As if they held secrets, as if they had seen things. Things deemed not fit for a woman such as yourself, which made you all the more curious. You wanted to run your finger down the hook of his sharp nose, run your hand through his hair. You set a mental note to ask about that patch of colored hair that stood out from the rest of his brown curls. What truly intrigued you was not how he looked, no, it was when he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Forgive me for my prolonged absence, my travels have left me rather fatigued. I am Ezra, it is a pleasure to be serving your family, Queen Demi, for I believe my expertise will render helpful during these times.” 

What the fuck was that? His drawl made you inhale sharply, you had never heard such a thing before. It was the most beautiful sound you had ever heard in your life. You needed to hear more, briefly you let your mind wander to what he would sound like if he was cursing your name as you rode-

“It is immaculate to make your acquaintance, Princess.” Ezra reached out his hand to take yours and you let him, watching with wide eyes as he kissed your knuckles softly. 

“Enchanté, Ezra. And please, do call me by my name.” You breathed out, eyes locking with his. 

“On dirait un rêve.” You lower your eyes as you blush furiously, Ezra’s voice dripping like molasses off his tongue. You wanted so desperately to get a taste. 

…. 

Your mother decided to throw a feast in celebration of Melina returning home when in reality you knew it was a front so she could drink all that she wanted to. Let’s face the facts, your mother was a raging alcoholic and everyone pretended not to notice. Once, when someone mentioned that she had too much to drink and should slow down, she had their tongue cut out. Everyone tiptoed around the subject and it became the norm. 

You put extra attention into your dress for the evening, fawning over a pale pink color that complimented your skin and figure quite nicely. 

“You never cared about these things before, why the sudden interest?” Claire murmured, as she tightened your corset. You suck in a harsh breath, trying your hardest not to move. 

“My sister is home, that should be reason enough.” 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that a certain someone has roused your attention.” You furrow your brow at this and grit your teeth. 

“I don’t know what you speak of.” Of course, you wanted to look your best for Ezra, you couldn’t get your mind off of him the entire day. You wanted to follow him around like an ownerless puppy, lapping up any and everything he would throw your way. You sat and watched as he introduced himself to the other members of the court after being introduced, hearing his laughter and articulate verbiage made your womanhood tremble. 

“You’re a terrible liar.” 

“And you’re a bitch so I guess that makes us even.” Claire reaches her hand around you to smack at your breasts. You try your best to dodge her attack but fail because the corset is too damn tight. 

“Have you heard anything? About the new advisor?” You inquire. “Surely the servants must be talking about him, everyone is.” 

Claire exhales loudly. “He is from the states, someplace called Tennesse. He is a smart fellow if you can’t tell from the way he talks. If you ask my honest opinion he talks too much. There isn’t much else to share, he’s a very private person from what I understand.” You pondered the information you had received. Ezra was an enigma, one you wanted to crack open and figure out what made him tick. 

Claire helps you into your dress and makes the final adjustments before ushering you to sit down so she can slip on your shoes. “I just thought he was interesting, that’s all.” 

“Your lover won’t like this, you know.” You roll your eyes extra hard at Claire’s teasing comment. 

“Sebastian isn’t my lover, no matter how much he brags and begs. It was just one kiss! A rather sloppy and disappointing one, too.” 

“He certainly doesn’t think so.” With that, Claire stands back to admire you. She always had a knack for style, even though she wore the same thing each day. You were happy to serve as her living doll. 

“As pretty as a pearl. Have fun at dinner. Please don’t scarf down your food and play nice with your sisters.” Claire instructed. You nod and give her shoulder a fair squeeze before making your way towards the dining hall. 

…. 

The hall was littered with people, all laughing and dancing as the music swelled from the instruments being plucked by their owners. Your eyes scanned the crowd in search of Ezra, who wasn’t hard to find due to the large group gathered around him. You looked on as he reared his head back in laughter, the little fluff of blonde hair gleaming in the candlelight. 

You didn’t want to be selfish and draw him away from his audience, nor did you want to come onto him so strongly, so you took your seat beside Melina at the head table, engaging in small talk. Your mother surveyed the scene, lips cocked up in a drunken smile. She dinged her knife on the cup of wine, calling the attention of everyone. 

“I want to thank you all for this glorious feast that was prepared for the event of my daughter, Melina, returning home. You can’t possibly understand the true happiness a mother feels when all of her children are under one roof,” She looks down at the three of you. “I love you, girls, with all my heart and I am proud to be your mother. And I am proud to be your queen!” 

She tipped the cup back, downing the wine without letting a drip waste. Little did she know it would be her last.


	2. a game is afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader elicits the help of Ezra for a daunting task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s finally here! The next installment of my most hyped fic. The ball is starting to roll, so hold on to ya lily white butts!

Let’s rewind a bit, shall we?

“As pretty as a pearl. Have fun at dinner. Please don’t scarf down your food and play nice with your sisters.” Claire instructed. You nod and give her shoulder a fair squeeze before making your way towards the dining hall.

….

The hall was littered with people, all laughing and dancing as the music swells from the instruments being plucked by their owners. Your eyes scan the crowd in search of Ezra, who wasn’t hard to find due to the large group gathered around him. You look on as he reared his head back in laughter, the little fluff of blonde hair gleaming in the candlelight.

You didn’t want to be selfish and draw him away from his audience, nor did you want to come onto him so strongly, so you take a seat beside Melina at the head table, engaging in small talk. Your mother surveys the scene, lips cocked up in a drunken smile. She dings her knife on her cup of wine, calling the attention of everyone.

“I want to thank you all for this glorious feast that was prepared for the event of my daughter, Melina, returning home. You can’t possibly understand the true happiness a mother feels when all of her children are under one roof,” She looks down at the three of you. “I love you, girls, with all my heart and I am proud to be your mother. And I am proud to be your queen!”

Everyone in the hall cheers and takes merry sips from their own glasses. You reach for your cup but hesitate, knowing what happened the last time you drank too much. As if he could feel you thinking about him, your body tenses as Sebastian hovers around you.

“Ah, it is so nice to see you, my Princess.” You roll your eyes and shiver at Sebastian’s hand creeping up on your shoulder.

“Sebastian.” You say, curtly.

He sighs, tenderly. “I love the way you say my name.”

You push back from the table, causing Sebastian to shift backward. You stalk away from the table, hoping that he would get the hint but you were talking about Sebastian, after all. He surprises you by grabbing your arm and whisking you straight towards the center of the floor, where couples sway and waltz to the music.

He clutches your waist tightly, guiding your steps as he twists and turns you around.

“I see that you have quite the eye for Mr. Charmant.” He notes.

Left foot back, to the side and dip.

“What does it matter to you?” You murmur, looking down to conceal the blush that spreads across your cheeks.

“I just like to know who I’m competing against, is all.” Sebastian twirls you around before pulling you back to him. You had to admit, he was a bit attractive when taking control.

“Compete?” You scoff at his arrogance. “It was one kiss for goodness sake, Sebastian.”

“It was the kiss where I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” You follow his lead, over counting the timing between your movements, stepping on his foot. He hisses at the pain but doesn’t let that stop him from continuing the dance.

It wasn’t until you backed into the chest of someone and from the scowl on Sebastian’s face, you realized that your calvary was here.

“Forgive the intrusion, I was just curious to see if I could steal the Princess for a dance?” Ezra’s voice boomed over your shoulder. Sebastian’s look of disgust turned into a smug smile. He gives you a small bow before exiting the floor. You pivot to face Ezra. By god, who gave this man the right to look as he does?

He takes your hand in his, placing his other hand careful on the small of your back. He sways you lightly, his eyes piercing deeply into yours.

“You are quite the vision, Princess. I was rendered speechless once you crossed into my line of vision tonight.” Ezra croons.

“Oh, Ezra. Ever the flirt. I’m sure the women in court are tripping over themselves.” You fake a swoon and Ezra grins.

“Are you not like the others in the court?” He inquired.

“Fuck no.”

“You are filled with many surprises, Princess.”

“Oh, please, refrain from calling me that. Princess,” You huff. “Any other name will do just fine.” Ezra purses his lips as he ponders what to call you.

“Bee.” You raise an eyebrow. Ezra leans down so that he can whisper in your ear, still swaying you along to the melody.

“You buzz around carefree, stopping only to adore the finer things life and this beautiful earth has to show you. You’re sweet as honey and I bet you taste just as sweet, no! Sweeter. Yet, you sting and attack when others draw too near. And my, what a hell of a sting it is.” Your knees buckle as his words pour into your ears and you’re thankful that he has a good grip on your waist.

The music stops and the audience claps for the performers as they switch to another tune. Ezra brakes away from you, clapping along. You admire the side of his face, the crinkle that appears on the corner of his eyes anytime he laughs or smiles, the one dimple that rarely appears but when it does it makes you swoon. The rich baritone that rumbles whenever he speaks. The tiny patch of colored hair that makes you feral.

You clear your throat and look back out into the crowd. An aching had made itself known between your thighs and you needed desperately to acknowledge it.

“I thank you for the dance, Mr. Charmant. If you’ll excuse me.” You bow and rush rapidly back towards the table where your family was situated. You grab a random cup from the table, taking the wine to the head.

…

You practically ran back to your room. You drop back onto the soft cushioning of your bed, your breathing ragged. Did Ezra really just say those things to you? Did him calling you a bee really get you riled up to the point of no return? You felt the dampness of your underwear sticking to your thighs, so you hastily undress, kicking the discarded dress to the side before you slid into the middle of your bed. You sink further, spreading your legs apart slowly.

You dip two fingers into your mouth, working your tongue around them meticulously. You take them out with a wet pop, trailing your hand down your sternum while your other hand caresses your breast.

Your breath hitched as your fingers circles your clit, getting slick with your arousal. You couldn’t waste any more time and plunge them deep into your throbbing cunt. You moan noisily, gripping and tugging at your nipple.

You thought of Ezra taking you roughly, bending you over the desk in his room, not taking the time to undress fully because the idea of having you was far more important than stripping, plus your breasts look ethereal in your dress. The sweet and low grunts you would hear as he’s driving into you over and over again.The table squeaking and shifting under you. You doing your best to cover your mouth, not wanting any passerbyers to hear you lose it as Ezra gets lost in your body. Failing miserably when he reaches his hand around to squeeze your neck.

You bite your lip so hard you taste the blood as it mixes with your saliva. You work your fingers harder and faster, curling the tips so you could hit that sweet spot.

After a few more pushes, you feel your walls constrict and remove your hand as the rush of your orgasm rolls through you. You give out a guttural scream, panting hard. You had never had such an intense session before, you came quicker than you normally would if you were thinking about anyone else. You flip on your side, curling up into a ball as the day’s activities sneak up on you, drawing you into a deep sleep.

…

A loud banging startles you out of your slumber and you raise your head. Who in the hell could be making such a ruckus this early? Gathering up the sheets around your disheveled form, you couldn’t respond with a greeting before Claire bursts into your room, a frantic look upon her face.

“Claire? What is with all the fuss? It is too early! Someone better be dead or dying, I swear.”

Claire gulps, her eyes wide.

You just had to be ironic.

…

“Are you sure?” You look at Adrienne and then back at Melina, whose face is puffy from all the crying she had been doing. “She’s not just overly drunk? We’ve seen this before.”

Melina’s husband, Clark, clears his throat as he shuts the door to your mother’s room. He takes Melina in his arms, whispering things in her ear as he rubbed her shaking shoulders.

Adrienne pulls you to the side, out of earshot from Melina and Clark. “Now is not the time for your shenanigans, sister. Mother is dead and I am to be queen.” She says in a hushed tone.

“Well, how exactly did she die?” You queried, admittedly half asleep still. Adrienne just shrugs, wringing her hands.

“Clark is not sure yet. She was late for a meeting this morning and we all assumed it was because she was hungover, so I had one of the servants have breakfast sent up to her instead. I didn’t think anything of it until the poor thing came barreling in, screaming about how the queen was dead.” You lean back against the wall, the cool bricks helping you stay grounded.

You look over at Melina who was still being comforted by Clark and the forming crowd surrounding your mother’s room. This was all just too much for you to handle at the moment.

“I’m going to get some fresh air.” You stammered. Adrienne catches you off guard as she pulls you in for a hug before promptly pulling back, not wanting to seem too weak for prying eyes.

…

You sat at the edge of the fountain, watching the water as it rippled, distorting your reflection. You heard footsteps approaching but couldn’t be bothered to face whoever it was. You sigh heavily, trying to wrap your mind around the fact that your mother was dead. How exactly did it come to this? You knew that death was inevitable, hell, you weren’t afraid of dying, but you felt as if you should’ve been more prepared. The loss of your mother was not something to be taken lightly.

“Forgive my intruding, Princess, but I was informed that I could find you out here.” Ezra’s voice soothed you, bringing you back down to reality.

You don’t say anything as he takes a seat beside you, his thigh brushing yours gently. He sits quietly for a second, you could tell he was thinking of what to say. Ezra could never stay silent for long and if he did, you knew something was up.

“I must offer my sincerest apologies on behalf of the passing of your mother. While I only knew her briefly, she seemed like a generous soul that took care of the needs of her people.” Ezra mused, picking lint off of his trousers.

“My mother was an alcoholic asshole.” You tighten your fist in your lap.

“My, well I suppose there were many things that I expected to hear from you, but I must admit that was not one of them.” Ezra chuckles. “If I may be so bold to say, are you not feeling saddened by the loss of your maternal figure?”

You sat in silence once more. You quickly turn to Ezra, a simmering fire burning in your eyes. “Any blabbering idiot can see that my mother didn’t die. Not by mother’s natures hand, anyhow.”

Ezra’s face turns into a frown, his lips pouting. God, you wanted to kiss him.

Right.

Focus.

“Now, hold on just a moment, Princess. Words do come with consequences, I must warn you. The tongue is mightier than the sword. Saying such a thing can bring about hefty turmoil to your kingdom here-”

“Ezra, can I trust you?” You say suddenly, cutting him off before he could dive further into a monologue.

“Well, you have been rather been a close acquaintance given my short time here at the court, it seems that others have concocted a notion about who I am, yet you never seemed to let that-” he draws on.

“Ezra! Can. I. Trust. You.” you spit out through gritted teeth. He surveys your face closely, trying to read into the meaning behind your words.

“Well, yes, Princess. I suppose that you can.”

You sigh in relief and glimpse at your reflection in the water. You did not recognize this woman and you weren’t exactly sure if that was a good thing. Something had clicked in your brain when it was announced that your mother was dead, something that gnawed, poked, and prodded at your very soul. You figured engaging in this manhunt would satisfy whatever it was that was now haunting you.

“Good, because you’re going to help me solve my mother’s murder.”


	3. ashes to ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader sets off a series of chain reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awh snap, y’all better get out your pens and notebooks! Clues are being dropped. I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read my stories! It means so much to me. I hope you enjoy :)

Bells tolled all over the kingdom, signifying your mothers passing from this life to the next. Liars are what you thought of them. You had stayed to yourself after your vague and rather awkward conversation with Ezra. With little to no energy to face anyone, you laid in bed, watching the dust circle and fly around in the air above you. You had counted roughly 26 pieces of feather filtering around you before Claire burst through your doors. You sighed heavily. 

“Come now, I must get you ready.” Claire huffed as she pulled open the curtains in your room. You screamed at the sight of sunlight, rolling over to shield your face. 

“I do not wish to leave this bed.” You defied. 

“I know you must be in a terrible state, I am terribly sorry about your mother. You know how much I looked up to her.” You sat upon your elbows to see Claire blundering around your room, not stopping once to meet your eye. 

“Did you?” 

“Of course.” 

You noticed the way her steps flattered as she answered you, a clear sign. Your mind began to race. “Where were you? That night? I realized that I never asked you how you knew my mother had died.” 

Claire finally stops to face you. “After you left for the dinner, I headed down to the kitchen before going to bed. I was rather tired that night. The next morning I woke early, I heard some whispering from the servants quarters. A new girl, I think. She came in crying and howling about how she found the queen after she went to serve her breakfast. We didn’t think anything of it, initially. But I knew that she had no reason to lie. So I immediately came up to find you, I wasn’t sure if you had heard yet.” Claire puts out a simple yet elegant black dress. It wasn’t anything like you’d normally wear and you tilt your head as you scrunch up your face. She holds it up in a suggestive nature. “Because you’re in mourning.”

Were you?

… 

“Oh my dear sister, you look exquisite.” Melina awed at Adrienne. Adrienne turned to face you and your sister, clad in a gorgeous white gown with lace trimmings, pearls hanging delicately from her bosom. You were all scrubbed and dressed to the nine’s, wanting to look well put together and unified for Adrienne’s announcement. Today she would stand in front of the court and declare herself as the next ascension to the throne. 

“Out mother isn’t even six feet under yet and here you are, rushing for the crown.” Melina kicked your shin hard, you yelp softly as you run your hand down to smooth over the pain. Adrienne did not give in to your banter if she was hurt by what you said she didn’t show it. 

“I know it is custom to wait until after the mourning period to hold the announcement, but I am Queen now. Things will run differently under my reign.” She stated simply. 

You pursed your lips but continued to stare at your sister as the servants finished getting her ready. Melina was right, she did look beautiful, however, you weren’t fully convinced of anything. You knew a wolf in sheep’s clothing when you see one. 

“Yes, Melina speaks the truth. You are a sight to behold.” 

Moments draw on and members of the advisor court filed in the room to help Adrienne prepare her speech. Your eyes flew to meet Ezra’s, who gave you a small grin as he passes by. You wet your lips subconsciously. 

“Everyone out, I need to speak with my advisors alone.” Melina gathered your hands into hers as she walked out with you. You glance back briefly to catch a glimpse of Ezra, but he didn’t turn around to face you. 

Ezra teeters a bit before he spoke, nerves getting the best of him. “Princess- pardon, it is your majesty now. May I offer my sincerest condolences-”

“I see the way you look at my sister.” Adrienne’s voice was hushed, a sense of hostility in her tone. The tired veins in her neck popped out more as if she was restraining herself, reminding her how much she looked like her mother and she hated it. 

Ezra shuffles back to look at her, uncertainty etched over his face. Adrienne’s stance doesn’t change as she continues to stare out of the window. 

“I beg your pardon, your majesty?” Ezra takes a few steps until he’s standing beside her, his reflection staring back at him in the stained glass. He watches as figures roam around the yard, birds chirping as they fly to and fro, the sun blaring down. 

“My sister is pretty, that much I’ll give her. Absolutely stunning. That’s how she grabs you. Once you’re in her grasp though, my, you’re as good as dead. She’ll suck you dry and leave your corpse for the buzzards to pick over.” Adrienne turns her face slightly towards Ezra. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Mr. Charmant. Don’t be fooled by her wits, she’s too smart for her own good. I’d leave her alone before you end up like my mother.” 

With that, Adrienne turns on her heel and strolls away from Ezra, his jaw slack from her daunting warning. 

The birds chirps become too loud, now resembling the sounds of a screech. 

… 

The library was much quieter now that many people were out, surrounding your sister as she busied herself with the familiarities of becoming queen. Her coronation was approaching fast and she wanted everything to be perfect. The peace and quiet coupled with the occasional turning of a page comforted you in ways you could not explain. If anyone asked, you needed a break from all the festivities and wanted a moment to yourself. 

Sebastian surveyed you with curious eyes, walking carefully towards your table as not to startle you. You were in no mood for his antics but lacked the energy to bicker with him. You said nothing as he sat across from you, arms folded in front of him. 

“It doesn’t surprise me to find you in here.” He remarks. You hum in response, not making any sudden movements to turn your attention towards him. The two of you sit quietly for a few moments and you didn’t want to admit it but his presence didn’t feel overwhelming. Honestly, it was rather nice, just to have another body occupying the same space as you. 

“I’m sure my sister has spoken with you about her plans for the military. She wants to get ahead of things.” You said softly, attempting to play nice with Sebastian. He readjusts himself in the chair, leaning backward. 

“I am not exactly sure if we see eye to eye. She wants to be more hands-on and I’m afraid that it will come with consequences. I do not have the heart to tell her that some of her ideas are not best suited for the country.” he mused. 

“You are scared of her?” Now is when you look up at Sebastian, his forehead crowded with frown lines. 

“I am not scared of anything, I have faced death and overcome it. It is her backlash that I am worried about. I must protect my people before I can protect myself, you understand. She is going to be the Queen, it is my duty to make sure that she is safe, even more so from herself.” 

“Like you made sure my mother was safe?” The calm ambiance in the room turned cold as Sebastian stared you down. If looks could kill. 

“What happened with your mother was a tragedy, yes, but it was something I could not have protected her from. Death comes for us all, in many ways in which we do not expect. It was her time to go.” He said, nonchalantly. 

“After we danced that night, where did you go?” You set your books aside, leaning closer to him. 

“I went back to my room, drank a little, made my rounds, and then passed out like I normally do any other night. Besides, I didn’t feel welcomed at the feast anymore.” Oh, brother, he was going to milk this shit out to the best of his ability. So be it. In your heart of hearts, you felt like he was leaving something out on purpose, you just couldn’t figure out what it was exactly. So, you decided to play in his little game. 

“Why don’t we pick up where we left off? Meet me back in my room tonight. Bring wine.” You slip your shoe off of your right foot, sliding it up to his leg until you hit the bulge in his trousers, eliciting a tiny groan that echoed among the walls. 

“Don’t make me wait.” 

… 

You knew that this was probably a bad idea. No, not probably. It was a bad idea. Using this man as a means of getting information out of him was not the most moral thing to do per se, but you had to know if he knew something else. You took your time getting yourself ready for bed. You had Claire run you a hot bath complete with fresh flowers for an extra sweet smell. You let your hair fall freely, instead of your usual nightgown, you settled for a lighter material, white silk clinging on to your bare skin. You looked pure and innocent, which is exactly how you were going to rope Sebastian in. He probably knew you weren’t a virgin, but the mere fact that you were the one who came on to him made this night all the more special. 

You positioned yourself on the bed in a subtle but risque nature, awaiting Sebastian’s arrival. You thought about what you knew so far: 

You had left the dinner early, leaving your mother and everyone else behind. Claire had woken you up that next morning. Clark still didn’t know what exactly caused your mother’s death but you decided that natural causes wasn’t going to work for you. You thought Adrienne’s behavior was a bit odd, she didn’t seem at all bothered with anything except for the upcoming coronation. This was probably normal though, she does have a lot on her plate now that she is to be crowned queen. You briefly pondered on the hug she gave you but shrugged it off as nerves. Melina was downright inconsolable and you hadn’t really talked to her much. She was rather the emotional one out of the three of you, so her behavior didn’t strike you as abnormal. Things were as they should be, that is what bothered you. Nothing ever really is as it seems. 

Sounds of footsteps rang out from outside your room and you straightened yourself, presenting yourself in such a way as Sebastian stumbled in. The bastard was drunk, the wine bottle he brought nearly empty. 

Sebastian goes to bow but falls over. You squeeze your eyes shut briefly before putting on your mask of seduction. 

You hopped off the bed to help Sebastian up. 

“When I told you to bring wine, I meant all of it, Sebastian.” He just huffs and chuckles to himself. 

“Apologies. I was rather nervous and decided to have a little to take the edge off.” He looks down at the bottle in his hands. “Oops.” 

You groan as you padded across the room back to your bed, pushing Sebastian on his back. You pluck the bottle from his hand and gulp down the rest before setting it aside. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting on this, on you.” Sebastian slurred. You sat next to him, patting his shoulder gently. 

“Oh, but I do. Thank you for meeting me here.” 

“I’d meet you anywhere. Just say where and I’ll be there.” a blush crept upon his face.

You rolled your eyes at his bashfulness and decided enough was enough. It was time to get down to business. 

“Sebastian?” You lower your voice, trailing your hand down from his shoulder to his chest. 

“Yes, my dove?” 

“The morning after the dinner, where were you?”

He hums, clearly distracted by whatever his inebriated brain was projecting. You grabbed his face to try and ground him a little. 

“Hmm, let’s see. Where was I…” He strokes his chin. “Claire didn’t tell you?” You frown. 

“Claire?” you asked. Sebastian nodded. 

“She was going to your mother’s room, she had food. Or maybe she was coming back. I don’t fucking know. I told her to tell you that I would be seeking you out later. Why are we talking about this again?” He sat up and turned on his side, looking at you with glossed over eyes. 

You shook your head. That doesn’t make any sense, Claire had told you herself that a new servant had given the food to your mother. Why would she lie- 

“You smell good.” Sebastian smiled as he ran a hand over your arm, leaning in closer to inhale your scent. 

“I’m suddenly feeling ill, I think it’s best to call it a night.” You began to slide off the bed but Sebastian stops you, tugging on your wrist. 

“Oh come on, I came all the w-way here. I promise to be quick.” In an abrupt motion, Sebastian pushes you back against the bed, forcing his weight on top of you. You squirmed, trying your best to slide under him. 

“Sebastian…get off!” You puffed, pounding him with your fists, to no avail. 

“Come on, just a few kisses.” His slimy tongue licked the side of your face, tucking his face in your neck to nibble at it. You begin to panic when you notice his other hand has found it’s way up to your nightgown and heading straight towards your underwear. 

You give him a swift knee to the crotch, panting as he doubles over in pain. You crawl across the bed to get some space in between the two of you. You don’t make it far before Sebastian grabs you by your ankle, stopping you. 

“Why are you being such a tease, my dove?” He slurs, still wincing in pain. He yanks you forward, but not before you could grab the book that was resting on the nightstand. “I’m not your dove!” You swing your arm and feel the heavy impact as it clashes with Sebastian’s head. 

He falls backward, blood now seeping slowly from the blow you gave. You stare at him, mouth agape as you eyed his slumped over figure. 

“Sebastian?” You approached him with caution, nudging him with your foot. You were so caught up in what you had just done, or what you didn’t mean to do that you didn’t hear Ezra enter. 

“Little bee?” Your head snaps in his direction, still gripping the book as if your life depended on it. 

“I-I don’t think he’s breathing, Ezra.”

Ezra hurries over by your side, crouching down to inspect Sebastian. He wraps his pointer and middle fingers around Sebastian’s wrist, feeling for a pulse. 

“What happened, little bee?” Ezra prompts, flipping Sebastian over on his side. 

“I was here and he had been drunk.. I needed to ask him a few questions and the only way I knew he’d answer me is if I’d done this,” You gesture to your gown. “But then it got out of control and I hit him across the head.” 

Ezra stands up and grabs you by the shoulders, looking over your body. “Are you ok? Did he hurt you in any way?” 

You shake your head. “No, no, I’m ok.” Ezra nods before letting you go. 

“Alright, we need to move him and clean this up quickly. Blood will stain the longer it sits.” You watch, stunned as Ezra rambled about what needed to be done as if this was familiar to him. 

He pries the book from your hand and tosses it into your fireplace, the embers lapping and engulfing it whole. The Architecture of Murder burned to cinders, the crackling of the fire masking the sounds of struggled grunts as the two of you wrap up Sebastian’s body.


	4. if these walls could talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader ventures out to uncover more secrets .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh fuck. this chapter got carried away, so much is happening that if you blink you’ll miss it. I also dropped a MAJOR clue tehee i want to see who catches it. I don’t even know what else to say, so enjoy!

Your breathing had finally slowed down, matching the pace of Ezra’s. The two of you laid side by side in the middle of your bed, the hair of your arms brushing slightly against the other. Your head was reeling, Sebastian is dead. You had killed him.

“Holy shit, I killed Sebastian.” You whispered, afraid that anybody would hear you if you dared to speak louder. Ezra chuckles and sighs. After the rather messy situation, Ezra instructed that you lay down, nervous that you would pass out. 

“Let’s be clear on one thing, little bee. You didn’t kill anyone. You were simply defending yourself against a man who held no regard for your personal space and rather, precious belongings.” He slips his hand in yours, giving it a tiny squeeze. 

You both stared up at the ceiling for a beat, not speaking, just touching. 

“Who are you?” The question tumbled out before you could stop it. You kept your voice as steady as you could. Ezra exhaled audibly before he answered you. 

“I am Ezra Charmant, nice to make your acquaintance,” He chuckles at his own wit. “I hail from the great state of Tennessee, born and raised before I left for college. I studied at Harvard University, top of my class might I add-”

“No, I said who are you. The way you showed up to my room last night, the way you handled the blood and the body without breaking a sweat…” your words broke off as flashes from last night bombard you. 

“While I may have gone to the fanciest school and present myself a certain way, I was not always this person. I have seen things, done things that I am not particularly fond of, bee. I have sowed many eggs and they’re all rotten. Such engagements have allowed me to gain knowledge of the most undesirable parts of human nature. Does- did I scare you last night little bee?” His concern seeps through his voice. 

You turn your head to face him, eyes getting lost in the deep ambers of his. “No.” You had done far worse to yourself anyhow. “It does make me trust you a little less.” 

The crinkle returns to the corners of his eyes. Ezra thinks about the conversation he had with your sister, the chilling admonition still haunting him. “You’re playing a dangerous game, Mr. Charmant. Don’t be fooled by her wits, she’s too smart for her own good. I’d leave her alone before you end up like my mother.”

“Likewise.” 

… 

Ezra left your room a bit later, muttering about being late to a meeting. You watched him as he left, his left-hand clenching and unclenching. The one you held. Now that he was gone, you decided to pay Claire a little visit and figured out why in the hell she would lie to you. You had always been truthful to her and the betrayal felt like a slap in the face. Perhaps she had a good reason. 

She wasn’t in the kitchen when you appeared nor in the servant’s quarters. The head servant, Alma, greets you with a warm smile and tight hug. 

“So sorry to hear about your dear mother, child. You must be devastated.” You give her a tight-lipped smile back. 

“I am not the only person in mourning, the kingdom weeps as well.” She nods. 

“What brings you down here?” 

“I was looking for someone-”

“Claire? She’s not here love.” You followed Alma as gathered up laundry in her arms.

“Not Claire, I’m looking for the young woman who served my mother, the morning she was found.” Alma stops in her tracks, ushering you to the side, out of earshot from anyone else. 

“She’s gone mad apparently. She was sent to the asylum. I think it’s best that we leave her there. Why are you asking?” Things just kept spinning more and more out of control. 

“Oh, no reason. Adrienne wanted to know what happened to her.” Alma smiles fondly at the mention of Adrienne. 

“Can’t believe the day has come, little Adrienne all grown up, sitting on the throne, nonetheless. I wish it were under better circumstances, of course.” You nod in agreement. 

“Of course. Well, Alma, I’ll let you get back to it. I’m sure you have your hands full.” You press a quick peck to her cheek and scurry off to your carriage. 

… 

You pulled your cloak tighter around your body, trying your best to conceal your identity. You changed into a less flattering dress, letting your hair out in its natural state. You enter the asylum with hesitant steps, regret washing over you.

A nurse greets you, falling over himself. “Hello, Princess!” Fuck this disguise. “Uh, what brings you here?” 

“I’m here to visit a young woman, she was brought her from the castle?” The nurse, Richard was his name, sighs. “Yes, well, right this way.” He guides you down a series of halls, turning a sharp corner and stopping outside of a door. He knocks lightly, counting a few seconds before he enters. The young woman, Madeline, stands up from her desk, staring at you with large doe like eyes. 

“I’ll leave you two for a moment.” Richard leaves the room quietly. 

“Princess, what are you doing here?” She asked you, eyes wide with curiosity. 

“I wanted to talk with you, is that ok?” She bows and steps backward, allowing you to enter the room freely. 

“I wanted to speak with you about what you saw the morning of my mother’s death.” You pulled down the hood of your cloak as you took a seat on her unkempt bed. 

“I- I am afraid to say any more, it is why I ended up here. She gave me a choice. Either I was going to be accused of killing the queen or I had to plead to be insane. My family is disgraced with me either way.” 

“Who brought you here? I promise that you can trust me, I am not going to hurt you.” You assure her, although she wasn’t biting. “Madeline, please. I need to know.” 

Madeline shakes her head furiously. “The walls have eyes and ears. You shouldn’t be here.” She paces around the tiny space, apprehensively. You stand up from the bed, trekking slowly over to where she was. 

“I will have guards escort you wherever you need to go, I’ll find a safe place for your family, whatever happened to my mom does not need to happen to you!” This seem to tick Madeline off for reasons beyond your comprehension. 

“Get out! Get out, I said!” Her behavior becomes erratic, her body towering over yours as she shoves you back towards the door. Richard appears, grabbing Madeline by her waist to pull her away from you. 

“I’m sorry, princess, but I must request that you leave at once.” Madeline leapt from Richard’s grasp, grabbing your hands and pushing you against the wall. 

“It was bad for you to come here! Why did you have to come here?” You try to mumble out an apology but found your voice caught in your throat. You stare in terror as another nurse pushed Madeline down on her bed, forcing his weight against her. 

“Come on, Maddy. Time for your pills. Don’t make this difficult!” Richard pried Madeline’s mouth open, and the nurse on top of her drops a pill and a few drops of her water in her mouth. Madeline goes limp, chest heaving up and down. 

“Are you done? Ready to be a good girl now?” Madeline gives an affirmative whimper. The two nurses wait a brief moment to make sure she doesn’t try anything, before fully removing themselves. Richard shoots you a sympathetic look. 

“Let me escort you out, Princess.” You left in a haste, following Richard at his heels. You examine your hands, turning them over to look at your palms. A small slip of paper had been tucked inside, you unfold it to discover a ripped piece of a perscription? You couldn’t quite tell. 

You turn back to catch a glimpse of Madeline, who was now watching you from the entrance of her room. She smiles and offers you a wave, opening her mouth to show a white pill perched perfectly on her tongue. 

… 

“Hey, Harvard, can you tell me what this is?” You slammed the piece of paper Madeline had given you down on his desk. Ezra sighs, shuffling papers around before tossing off his readers. 

“Well, little bee, looks like a rather ordinary scrap of paper with scribblings on it. Nothing too special about it, from what I can tell.” You groan and roll your eyes. 

“No shit, but can you make out what it says?” Ezra pulls the paper closer to his face, squinting his eyes. He observes it for a second before shaking his head.

“I’m sorry bee, I don’t what that says. Why’s it so important to you?” 

“Remember when it was mentioned that a servant had taken my mom breakfast the morning of her death? It was her, her name is Madeline. She’s being held in the asylum now, although she won’t tell me who put her in there. Instead, she gave me that.” You point to the paper. 

“It looks like my little bee is sniffing around at the right flowers. Is there someone who knows medical jargon that could help you figure out what’s on it?” You bare a wide-tooth grin at Ezra, snatching up the paper from his desk. “I know just the person.” You turn on your heel and stride towards the door but impulsively turn back, sprinting toward Ezra to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

Ezra lightly touches the place where your lips graced his face, growing red by the second. “What was that for?” 

You don’t answer him and he watches your back as you exit his study. 

… 

You found Clark roaming about in the gardens, Melina’s hand tucked in the crook of his arm. She smiles brightly upon seeing you. “Sister! Where have you been all day? I was hoping that we could eat breakfast together this morning but you weren’t in your room.” 

“I was playing in traffic.” Melina’s smile is replaced by a scowl. You poke her gently. 

“I am only joking. I was actually hoping that I could speak with Clark? Alone, I’m afraid.” 

Melina cocked an eyebrow at you before glancing back up at her husband. He gives her a curt nod and she dismisses herself, giving you a look as she walks past. 

“What is that you need to speak with me about that you pulled me away from my wife?” Clark muses, tucking his hands behind his back. 

“I found something and I need your help to decipher it.” You pull out the paper from the midst of your bosom, Clark coughs and stares down at the ground. You push the paper in his hands and wait for his verdict. 

“You are a doctor, no? I figured it’s some kind of prescription.” Clark frowns, blink and you’d miss it but he smiles up at you. 

“Yes, it appears to be a prescription. I’ll tell you what, I’ll take this with me and look over my books before I give you a definite answer. Is that ok?” You purse your lips. 

“Perfect.” 

“How are you holding up?” 

“Just fine, I am pretty occupied these days so I’m not locked away in my room, going over Shakespeare’s greatest plays in my head all day.” A deep laugh comes from Clark. 

“You have always been my favorite, outside of your sister of course.” You hum in response. 

“How’s the marriage? Everything that you dreamed it’d be?” Clark narrows his eyes, sucking in a gulp of air. 

“It’s everything I dreamed of and more.” You examine the tick of his jaw, how he tensed when you mentioned the word marriage. 

“My sister is very fond of you, Clark. You say the marriage is going well, I have no reason not to believe that. In case something pops up, please understand that I can slit your throat and make it look like you got too friendly with a pair of scissors.” He laughs again and you laugh as well, although it doesn’t quite reach your face. 

You don’t notice how quickly the smile fades away from Clark’s face when you leave him, anger ripping through his pupils. 

… 

You returned to the asylum the next day with Ezra in tow, hoping that you would be able to speak with Madeline again. When you approach Richard, the look on his face caused your stomach to drop. 

“What happened?” 

Richard shook his head. “She overdosed last night, I’m afraid.” You must’ve swayed a little, Ezra’s grip on your elbow tightened. 

“I don’t understand, she seemed ok when I left, albeit she did have an episode it seemed but she was ok-” 

“Bee.” Ezra’s voice was low and firm as you began to ramble. A likely innocent girl was killed on the account of your mere presence. Why didn’t you listen to her and leave immediately? First Sebastian and now Madeline. You were like the bubonic plague, infecting and killing anyone who got near you. 

You whispered your condolences and made your way back to the carriage that awaited the two of you outside. Ezra helps you as you climb in, making sure your dress was tucked in before he crawled in after. 

You half-listen as Ezra brambles on about some new book he had taken an interest in, eyes following the trees and blurring faces of those you rode by. 

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” Ezra crooned, gently reaching over to touch your knee. 

“It’s my fault. First Sebastian and now Madeline. What if I’m all wrong about this, Ezra? What if this is all just an imagined delusion I roped you into?” Your voice wavered at the end of your sentence. 

“Well, it’s one hell of a delusion.” His rich laugh brings you back to reality. “Wouldn’t want to share it anyone else.” 

You smile against your better judgment. “You’re insane.” 

Ezra shrugs and continues to discuss the book in great detail and you listen intently. 

… 

Feeling somber about your trip to the asylum, you took a walk and decided to visit your sister, hoping to smooth some things over with her. You enter and find Adrienne sitting up against her headboard, in a sort of daze. 

Adrienne grins at you, drunk off her ass. “Alright ladies, I need the room, please.” Two women appeared from up under the covers, giggling. They take turns kissing Adrienne, who becomes too invested in the mouth of one in particular. You clear your throat to gain her attention. 

The two women crawl off of the bed, rushing out past you. Adrienne slides out of bed, draping a silk robe over her naked body. She saunters over to the table placed beside her window, plucking a few grapes from a fruit bowl. 

“What brings you here? I thought you despised me.” She teases, leaning back against the table. 

“I don’t despise you, though I do wish to strangle you here and there.” Adrienne chuckles, reaching for an empty glass to pour wine in. Before she takes a sip, she sniffs the rim. 

“Damnit, I told Inez not to eat any nuts while she’s with me, she knows I have an allergy. I’ll have to punish her for that later.” Whatever punishment meant, you did not want to know. 

“I just wanted to check in on you. I know that all of this hasn’t been easy, and as your sister, I should be more supportive now that you are queen.” Adrienne tilts her head to the side, raking her eyes over you. 

“What angle are you working at?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You come into my quarters, apologize for not being supportive, and ask me how I’m doing. It is not normal and quite frankly, it is scaring me. What do you want?” She queries. 

You exhale deeply, the guilt getting to you. “I do not want for anything, I…I would be crushed if something was to happen to you, is all. Forgive me for my intrusion.” 

Adrienne’s face softens and she sits back on her bed, lost in a thoughtful gaze. “You must not worry about me, I am going to be alright. I have a duty to uphold and I shall do just that. Besides, if there’s anyone to be worried about, it’s you.” 

“Why?”

“You seem to have sunken your teeth in Ezra.” You walk around the bed in order to get a better position to look directly at your sister and it gave you more room to lunge at her if needed. 

“He is a good companion.” 

“I don’t doubt that he is, be careful is all I’m saying.” You huff and roll your eyes. 

“What did you say to him?” Adrienne laughs, throwing herself back on the bed. 

“I just told him to be careful with you. The two of you are both like Icarus, fluttering around the damn sun without a care in the world. How cataclysmic it would be if you both collided.” 

“Are you saying I should leave him alone?” You could feel your chest expanding as your anxiety spiked. 

“Just guard your heart, little one.” 

“You don’t know Ezra.” You recanted, trying to figure out this sudden burst of anger you were feeling. Who was she to tell you what to do? Adrienne had never paid any attention to who you were with before, why did she care now all of a sudden? 

“I don’t need to.” 

Before you could respond, the doors to her room burst open. The two women that were in the bed earlier reappeared, dragging another woman in by her arm.

“Ladies, ladies, why in a rush? We have more than enough time to enjoy each other.” Adrienne cooed. 

They pester her with kisses and grope her rather harshly. One of them looks back at you, biting her lip. 

“Is she joining us?” She asked your sister, batting her eyelashes towards you. 

“I would rather choke on my own vomit.” You give a nod to your sister and exit, feeling exhausted from all the excitement you endured today. 

… 

Candles flicker, creating glowing shadows against your walls. You sat at your vanity, absentmindedly picking hair out of your brush. Your mind flashed back to when you kissed Ezra, the stubble tickling your lips, goosebumps rising all over your arms. You wanted him. Before it was a plain case of attraction, you wanted to rip his clothes off of him and engage in activity that would put the Virgin Mary to shame. Today was different. As you listened to him talk about the book he was reading, how his tone changed when you were informed about Madeline, the gentle caress of your knee in the carriage. You wanted him, yes, you wanted to curl up in his lap as he read from his books and spoke words you had never heard before. You wanted to swallow his voice with your tongue, dig your fingers so deep into his hair that he whines in pain. 

You wanted his rough hands to hold you, not caring if they were stained in blood. Yours was too. You crossed and uncrossed your legs, your wetness smearing all over your thighs. Lost so deep in your fantasy, you all but fell out of your chair when you noticed Claire’s reflection in the mirror, hovering over you. 

“Shit, Claire!” You pivot to face her. “Where the fuck have you been?” 

“Around.” 

“Well, I’m happy you’re here, I-” 

“I know what you did.” She interrupts you, her poker face set in stone. 

“What are you talking about?” Claire laughs and it sends shivers down your spine, it doesn’t sound like her. 

“Don’t be so fucking naive. I know you killed Sebastian. My duster rolled under the bed, there were tiny blood droplets scattered about. When I went to clean out your fireplace, I found the book you were reading burned to ashes, except for one piece, also covered in blood. Doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together. Especially when he disappears out of thin fucking air, last seen with you.” You shake your head, not computing anything she’s saying. “This is why I clean, and you sit there and look pretty.” 

“And what if I did? He came onto me, I was protecting myself from unwanted advances.” Claire strolls over to your bed, pulling the sheets back, fluffing the pillows. 

“Your reasons for killing him don’t matter, the bastard probably deserved it,” He did. “What I have now is leverage. Your golden walls may protect you, Princess, but you have no idea what you’ve done. It’ll all come to light if you aren’t careful.”

“How fucking dare you. You don’t speak to me like that!” You raised up out of your chair, your hand clutching the brush tightly. 

“What? Because I’m beneath you. Funny how you only care about that when it benefits you.” Claire scoffs. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Sebastian that morning? He let me know that you were the one who delivered the food to my mother’s chambers.” 

“I did see your mother that morning, yes. Only because you were falling behind on your promise. Day in and day out I go around, catering towards everyone else needs, who’s taking care of mine? So I told her I wanted more, I stood my ground. That’s more than I can say of you. You shit talk about your mother all you want but scamper when she corners you, pathetic.” She spits, smoothing out the wrinkles on your pillowcase. 

“I love you, I do but I want more, to be more. You don’t send a girl in to do a woman’s job.” you gawk at Claire, dumbfounded by her sudden switch of personality. She gestures to your bed, now ready for you.

“You will ruin whatever is left of your reputation, your family name, should you try anything.” You warn her. 

“Cute of you to think I care about that. Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Claire’s face contorted as she blew out the candles sitting on your nightstand, a worrisome yet lax expression being the last thing you saw.

Things were getting out of control and you needed to take back the reins, quickly.


	5. ezra's little bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the inevitable happens, reader connects the dots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are about two chapters away from being done with this series, so buckle the fuck up and put on your thinking caps. This chapter is longer than the last chapter, so i hope it answers some questions you might be having. Anyways, I’m always down to hear your thoughts and theories, so don’t be afraid to throw them at me! I hope y’all enjoy :)

You wanted nothing more than to end this suffering. You were coaxed by some women of the court to take a stroll out in the gardens and you obliged, using this time to get out of the castle and surround yourself with women who didn’t just confront you about bashing someone’s skull in. 

You listen halfheartedly as Meredith drones on and on about the new dress she had received, commenting on how it was the latest trend. “I’m probably one of the select few who has this dress,” she boasts, earning oh’s and ah’s from the others. “It’s top of the line fashion ladies, we should all look our best 24/7, you never know who’s watching.”

You sigh, looking down at your feet as you shuffle behind the group. Your mind was racing, it had been since last night. The words Claire spoke pierced right through you and shattered your whole world. She knew about Sebastian but she didn’t mention Ezra at all, which was good. You wanted him as far away from this as possible, there was no need in dragging him along with you. Speaking of the devil-

“Ezra is very fond of me in the dress, by the way.” Meredith’s voice snaps you out of your haze. You twist your head towards her, watching as a blush weasels its way across her face. Giggles break out, you grit your teeth. 

“Well, you can’t just bring it up and not talk about it, we want to know everything!” Florence orders. Meredith gestures that you all take a seat on the benches beside the fountain. Once everyone was huddled around her, she begins to tell the story. 

“So, it was after Princess Melina came back, after her dinner,” Meredith made it a point to take a glance at you. You give her a tight-lipped smile, encouraging her to continue. “We were discussing a book he was reading, Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoevsky, and how marvelous it is,” You had to fight to keep yourself from laughing out loud. “He was ever the gentleman, offering to escort me back to my chambers. Just before we parted ways, we kissed! Oh, what a dream it was. He has such scrumptious lips.” 

“I noticed him when he first arrived, I would’ve made a move had my husband not been tethered to my side,” Bridgette exclaims. 

“Whose to say your husband doesn’t have a little side dish of his own?” Florence ponders. She misses the way Bridgette bares her teeth at her. 

“Well, that wasn’t even the best part! Before he left, he called me rose! I remind him of a rose! How romantic is that?” Meredith sighs, breaking out her fan. 

You feel heat spreading across your face as well and it wasn’t from blushing too hard. You were enraged, jealous even. Did you even have the right to be? You weren’t together, neither of you had had the conversation about being together. Maybe this was something that Ezra does, being ever so the southern gentleman, whispering affections to all the women that he encountered. Was Adrienne right? 

“Are you going to pursue things with him, Mere? I would be careful about that one. He is a charmer with rather rough hands.” Bridgette warns. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, according to my husband, Ezra arrived here just shortly after he beat a man to death with his bare hands back in the states. From his connections at Harvard, he was able to secure this job and avoided getting into any trouble.” Bridgette looks pleased with herself, realizing from the looks on everyone’s faces that she has the upper hand, dishing out information no one else had heard. 

“He does intimidate me, but isn’t that part of the fun?” Meredith contemplates. 

Ezra had killed before? He had explained to you that he had a rough past, that much you knew but killing someone? Why didn’t he feel like he could trust you with that information? Granted, it’s not something you bring up the first time you meet someone but you and Ezra had been in far worse situations that would’ve allowed some form of explanation.

You began to speak when you stopped, your breakfast lurching in your stomach. 

“If you’ll excuse me, ladies, I think I’ve had my fair share of the sun at the moment. I will retire to my room now, I bid you all a pleasant afternoon.” You gathered up the skirt of your dress, straightening it before wandering off back towards the castle. You were getting ready to rip Ezra a new one. 

Florence, Meredith, and Bridgette didn’t even wait until you were out of earshot before they unleashed their true thoughts. 

“Poor thing, she looks exhausted.” Florence sighs, Meredith and Bridgette murmur in agreement. 

“Have either of you seen her cry? If my mother just dropped dead I’d be inconsolable.” Meredith questions. 

“I haven’t but Melina seems to hold the emotions for all of them. And have you seen Clark? Fuck that’s how a man is supposed to look. I might check to see how he’s doing later.” Florence bites her lip, deep in her sexual thoughts no doubt. 

“You are unbelievable, Florence.” Bridgette scolds her. 

“Call it what you may, dear. I have my needs.”

…. 

You burst into Ezra’s study, not bothering to announce yourself. He was in a meeting, all of the men in the room looking up from their papers to see who would dare interrupt them. They quickly fix their faces, upon realizing it was you. 

“Ah, Princess, it is marvelous-” Bishop Julius starts, but you stop him. 

“I need a word with Mr. Charmant, now.” Your cold tone vibrates off of you, the men hurrying to gather their belongings before excusing themselves for a recess. 

Ezra moves to stand up from his chair, you cross the threshold between the two of you. 

“Little Bee-” 

“Don’t you dare utter that name from your pathetic mouth.” You hiss, fists curling at your side. You see the confusion on his face but don’t indulge him. 

“Do you take me for a fool?” 

“Bee, I don’t know what you’re referring to,” Ezra walks slowly from behind his desk, but knows better than to approach you. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about what you had done before you came here? You killed someone?” Your voice dips down into a whisper. Ezra’s face falls into defeat, now was the time to put it all out on the table. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I had to find out from Bridgette, of all fucking people. And Meredith? Oh, excuse me, it’s Rose isn’t it? Were you even helping me because you wanted to, or was this just some sick way of passing time? I admit I may not be as beautiful as Meredith is and there may be things she could provide for you that I cannot, but you did not have to be a coward about expressing that to me. I have been nothing but truthful to you, Ezra. I have shown myself, fully, without any remorse. You can’t understand how arduous it is, for someone like me.” 

“Why can’t I be around the other kids, momma?” your eyes were opened wide, confused. Your mother sighs and smooths over your hair, a smile laced with pity covering her kind features. 

“You are not like other children, my dear. I feel it’s best if you learn on your own.”

“But Adrienne and Melina get to learn with the others, I wanna be like them.” You pout. 

“In time, perhaps.” 

Your time never did really come. You were sent to multiple specialists, all pooling together to determine what was wrong with you. Medically speaking, you were issued a clean bill of health. You had a personality so eccentric, so enigmatic, your mother had all but given up on raising you. So you raised yourself, staying in the library for copious amounts of time, straying behind your sisters, gathering whatever you could from their conversations, orchestrating your death in many scenes that terrified your mother at first but she soon became accustomed to. You were bored and unstimulated. You were all you had and you figured that if there was any love to be given to you, it would be from your own hands. 

You grew up, learned to hide the sides of yourself you were taught nobody would love or tolerate, and carried on. That’s all you could do. What a special purgatory it was, or rather, still is. 

“Please, if you would be so kind as to let me explain.” He holds out a hand towards the chair in front of him, you defy him by standing in your spot, arms crossed tightly against your chest. When Ezra sees that you aren’t budging, he continues on.

“It was an honest and tragic mistake, the situation between me and the young man whose life I had taken. He was attempting to rob my mother, throwing her around like a ragged doll who had no obligations of her own. She was calling my name out for help and there I found myself, frozen in fear. Before I even knew what my body was doing, I was crouched over this man, blundering blow after blow to him, not stopping until blood was dripping from my hands. Whether it was mine or his, I am quite unsure.” 

This was the first time Ezra had shown any type of sadness, the quivering in his lip made you want to hold him, but you stood your ground. 

“Why didn’t you tell me when I asked?” Your face softens at his confession. It all made sense now, the sincerity of Ezra reassuring you that Sebastian was not killed out of cold blood but because you needed to protect yourself, he was trying to protect you. 

“I was afraid you’d react like this,” he gestures to your posture. “I learned that it’s best to keep that part of myself locked away from others.” 

“I already told you, I’m not like the others. You know me. We’re alike.” You protest. Ezra huffs, rubbing a hand across his face. 

“We are nothing alike, Little Bee.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

Ezra walks over to his fireplace, staring longingly into the flames. “You do not come from the side of the tracks I do. You have not known the horrors I have. The bottom of that dismal barrel that I pulled myself from, it is something that no matter how much I grow from it, it will still hunt me down to the ends of this earth. You have your ivory tower to protect you from those dangers, Little Bee.” You shake your head, stifling back any unwanted tears. 

“Trust me when I say these ivory towers may protect someone but it is not me. Do you know what Meredith said about you? How your past mistake makes her hot and bothered? She can not truly understand you for who you are.” 

Ezra’s hand slamming down against the fireplace mantel was sudden, causing you to jump. 

“Damnit! Enough of this. Your sister’s coronation is today, we both need to prepare for the joyous occasion.” 

“So, that’s it? That’s all you’re going to say?” You and Ezra stand in a thick bout of tension before he speaks. 

“I have nothing left to say to you.” Ouch. 

“So it would appear. Good day, Mr. Charmant.” You depart, slamming the door on the way out. Ezra doesn’t look away from the flames. 

… 

You sat through the entire ceremony, stuck in a daze. Melina pinches your arm, bringing you back down to earth. You clap along with everyone else as the crown is placed upon Adrienne’s head, feeling an odd sense of pride for her. All that your sister had prepared for, she was finally getting. 

The rest of the activities went by in bits of blurs, Melina guiding you through all of them with a steady hand on your lower back. 

You hoped that dinner would be better, you could let loose for a minute and with all the visitors that arrived for the coronation, you would be able to find yourself a suitable rebound. What exactly were you rebounding from? Adrienne had warned you and you didn’t listen. Now you were paying for it, angrily munching on spiced meat, a rage of jealous as you watched Meredith practically throw herself over Ezra. She laughed too loudly at his words, grabbed his arm a little too tightly, and was just standing too goddamn close to him. His eyes met yours and it was like a bolt of lightning struck you. You couldn’t just sit around and pity yourself any longer. You jump out of your seat, giving Melina a weak excuse for departing early. 

… 

You all but sprint back to your room, moving with such haste. You left yourself become unguarded, you had let him slip in between the cracks you so desperately try to keep hidden, and it ruined you. The tears fell freely now and you made no attempts this time to wipe them from your face. There were footsteps echoing out behind you and you chose to ignore them. 

“Please, Bee, wait!” Ezra calls out, his footsteps now sounding hurried. It was only a matter of time before Ezra catches you, reaching to grab your arm. He drags you with him as he escorts you to your room, closing the door tightly behind him. 

“You need to leave. You’ve made it clear that you have no want for me anymore.” You rip the jewelry off of your neck, tossing it on your vanity with a hard clank. Ezra follows your every move as you circle the room, removing your clothing. 

“I need you to listen to me. I-I came to apologize for our unfortunate and nasty discussion.” 

“You meant every word.”

“I was pushing you away and you didn’t deserve it.” You claw at the back of your dress, fighting hard to get it untied. Ezra ushers your hands out of the way, undoing the knotting in a gentle manner.

“What I am trying to tell you, Little Bee, if you would stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me, is that I love you.” 

Your breathing nearly stops as you spin around to face Ezra. His face is earnest, eyes staring down into the depths of your soul. 

“Liar.” 

“I am many things, a liar is not one of them.” 

You couldn’t comprehend this. Did he love you? Is that what all of this meant? You had known love, sure, from your sisters and other family members, but you never felt true romantic love for anyone. You didn’t believe it’s existed, not for you. That’s what this is? You were fucked. The both of you were. 

“What about Meredith? She seems to have the idea that you two are destined to be together.” Ezra chuckles lightly. 

“She is sadly mistaken. I was not referring to her as the gorgeous garden flower that is the rose, I simply forgot her name and that was the first name that popped into my head.” You decided that he was telling the truth. 

“Prove it. Prove to me that you love me, that you’re worthy of me. All of me.”

“Whatever it is that you want, it will be yours.” 

“S'agenouiller.” Your stoic composure remains. 

Kneel. 

Ezra’s eyes don’t leave yours as he lowers himself down on his knees before you. His hands work at removing your shoes and he places delicate kisses along your feet. The kisses continue up your calf and thigh, you gasp as Ezra pulls down your stockings with his teeth. 

Ezra resurfaces, pushing you back until you were leaning on the vanity dresser. He dips back under your dress again, this time going for the pot of gold. A finger glides over your wetness, enlisting a small moan from you. Ezra wastes no time, sliding your panties to the side, pressing his tongue along your center. He laps at you like a man starved, and you grip at the edge of the desk while he eats you out with such ferocity. 

He gets one orgasm out of you before he moves from under you, finishing the task of undressing you. Once you are naked, Ezra undresses. He picks you up, laying you down in the middle of your bed, positioning himself in between your legs. 

“Have you taken a man before, Little Bee?” He strokes himself lazily and you try hard not to ogle at his cock. 

“I have.” You answer truthfully. “Does that disappoint you?” Ezra laughs and shakes his head. 

“Not in the slightest. I just want to make sure that I only bring you pleasure, that you’re never uncomfortable.” 

You prop yourself up on your elbows, grabbing Ezra’s cock in your hands. He jumps at your touch and hardens. “I want you to fuck me, Ezra.” 

Ezra leans into your hand, allowing you to pull him down against your chest. You cover the tip of his member with your arousal, before sliding it inside. You wince at the action, not because you were in pain, but because it has been awhile. 

Ezra cages you in with both of his arms resting beside your head and he gradually picks up speed as he thrust into you. 

“I have imagined what your cunt would feel like, Bee, but this surpasses my imagination. Mon Dieu!” You wrap your arms around his neck, sweet mews escaping your lips. Ezra grunts as you squeeze your walls around him, sucking him in deeper. 

Ezra sucks on your pulse point, leaving marks and bruises of his adoration. You run your hand through his hair, pulling his head back so that you could kiss him, your tongues a battleground from domination. He reaches down and pulls your thigh up, giving him a better angle to lunge deeper into you. 

“Ez…fuck…feel so good.” You mutter incoherently. He chuckles, the bass in his voice vibrating in his chest. 

“Do I prove myself to you yet, Bee? As you crone, those beautiful sounds for me, more ethereal than a choir singing it’s praises, are you convinced? Or should I be providing you with more proof?” 

God, this man could talk you off of a cliff if you let him. 

You grip his biceps as you come again, Ezra responds by snapping his pelvis hard against you. You push a hand against his chest, maneuvering him so that you were now on top. You stop a minute to catch your breath, running your thumb along Ezra’s bottom lip. He pecks it lightly, nuzzling his face into your palm. 

“Tell me. Tell me how much you love me.” You say, grinding your hips in a circular motion. 

“I love you like the sun loves the moon, killing itself each day just so she can have her moment to shine. There’s not a second that goes by where I do not think about you, Bee. You ruin my dreams, sleep be damned. Nobody could compare to you. You are all I need and more. I was once a poor man, chained to the thought of everlasting loneliness. You saved me. Your voice, your laughter, your anger, your touch, your cunt, it is my salvation. Je suis à vous.” 

“Tu es parfaite.” You cry out his name as you come undone around him for the third time. Ezra grabs your hips and thrusts up into you until he goes weak with his own release. You feel the warmth trickling down his shaft, mixing with your own pleasure. Ezra sits upright, taking a nipple in mouth, sucking on it wildly. You cradle his head as he bites and licks at the other, before pressing kisses to your sternum. 

“My Little Bee. You are exquisite.” Ezra drawls, peering up at you, the tiny patch of blonde sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

… 

Ezra sits up on the headboard, rubbing his left hand up and down your back. You play with the fingers on his right hand, still coming down from your sex high. 

“What are you thinking about?” Ezra hums. 

“Madeline. Something doesn’t sit right with me about her. It’s like she knew she would end up dead.” You furrow your brow in concentration. 

“I bare my soul to you, and here you lay, thinking about another woman.” Ezra jokes, causing you to giggle. “Tell me what happened, the day you went to visit her.” You shift so that you were leaning against the headboard beside Ezra. 

“Well, she kept saying the walls have eyes and ears, she was fine when we first started talking and then she just completely went off the rails, she shoved me..” You cut yourself off mid-sentence, the lightbulb clicking on. 

“Fuck. Fuck!” You scramble to get off of the bed, Ezra watches you, more so watching the parts of your body that were moving. 

“What is it?” 

“She knew something, that much is obvious. But she shoved me! She was looking out for me, don’t you see it? She didn’t want anyone to know she gave me the paper, and when I left I took one last glance at her, she didn’t swallow the pill, Ezra!” Your voice rang out as you search your closet frantically for your robe. 

“So the overdose wasn’t on Madeline’s own accord.” The Harvard brain was finally working. 

“Not at all!” You find the garment, tying it tightly around your body. “Fuck, why did it take me so long to realize that.” 

You pad over to Ezra’s side of the bed, taking in his ruffled hair and a shy grin. 

“What are you smiling at?” You kiss his cheek.

“I’ve found myself having a, um, situation.” You see his hands are carefully folded over his crotch. 

“Does my talking mystery turn you on, Mr.Charmant?” You purr, now kissing his lips.

“You seem to have that effect on me, Bee. I presume whatever it is you’re getting ready to do is very dangerous?” You nod, pulling back from him. “Let me come with you.” 

“No, I want you to stay here and keep my bed warm. If I don’t return before dawn, consider the worse, and raise hell.” 

“The hive is ready to attack on your order.” You laugh softly, leaning in once more for a kiss, biting Ezra’s lips. 

“I love you.” 

“Je t’aime plus.” I love you more. 

You prance out of your room, leaving the warmth and comfort of Ezra behind, slipping into the cold shadows of the corridor. 

… 

Melina’s room is empty, so you slip in with no issues. Things are scattered about so you consider your game plan. If anything, Melina and Clark are still at dinner, socializing, and will be for a few more hours at best. That should give you enough time to find the paper Madeline had given you and slip back into your room before anyone notices anything. 

You dig through drawers and chests, hands digging at fast speeds. Nothing. 

You wander over to Clark’s papers, all spread out across his desk. You examine each paper closely, until you finally find the ripped piece of prescription sticking out of some folded papers. You keep it tucked in your hand, trying to arrange the papers back the way you left it when you hear Melina and Clark come in. 

You crawl across the floor, opening the door to their wardrobe before closing yourself in. You scolded yourself for dropping the paper. 

“…you’re an embarrassment to me!” Clark yells as he trails in behind Melina. She’s clearly drunk, swaying a bit as she makes her way inside the room. 

“I embarrass you? Have you forgotten what has gotten us here in the first place? Your inability to provide for your family.” Melina shouts back. You watch as she slumps across the bed, kicking her shoes off like a child. 

“I have apologized to you profusely, I don’t know what else you want me to do.” Clark stands before her, hands on his hips. “I am working hard to obtain my license again and things will be better, you’ll see!” 

Melina sits up on her elbows, frowning. “Will getting your license also ensure that you’ll stop poking your dick in everything that walks?” 

Clark throws his hands up in defeat, sighing heavily. “I told you it won’t happen again.” 

“You’ve been saying that for months now. No wonder my mother told me not to marry you.” 

You gasp quietly at Melina’s admission. Your legs were killing you, but you knew the instant you move you were done for. 

“You’re telling me that you won’t help your own daughter?” Melina whined at her mother, who wasn’t paying her much attention. 

“Melina, darling, haven’t we had this conversation? I told you not to marry that man, and you did. Now you are suffering the consequences and you want my help. Well, my answer is no. You should’ve thought about how your decision would affect you long term and perhaps you wouldn’t be in this situation.” Melina sniffles, wiping away her tears. 

“I love him, he just needs help. We need help. I’m expecting.” Her mother puts down the pen she was using to write with, finally gazing over her daughter. 

“Is that what you’re calling it? You beautiful idiot and terrible liar.” Melina’s face twists into a snarl, hands turning into fists at her sides. 

“You are the worst mother a girl could ever have.”

“You are a spoiled brat who isn’t used to being told no. I will no longer argue with you, please see yourself out. I have business to attend to.” With that, Melina was dismissed. 

Melina begins to snore, signaling that the alcohol won for the night. Clark looks at her for a brief second before turning his attention onto the pile of papers left on his desk. He sorts through them absentmindedly, doing what he can to straighten up before he goes to bed. 

Clark stops when he picks up the paper you brought him, holding the paper up close to his face. His eyes shift towards Melina again, before he holds the sheet over the candle on the table. Fire sets to it quickly. 

“What I wouldn’t do for you.” He mutters to himself. 

“No!” you squeak, immediately covering your mouth with your hands. Clark’s head snaps up and it’s as if he can see you through the closet doors. He creeps over, carefully stepping across the room to where you were. 

Your heart pounds in your chest as you hear his footsteps get louder and louder. What would he do if he found you? Could you pretend to be drunk? Or asleep even? Whatever it is that you plan to do, it was now or never. The handle to the wardrobe rattles and you hold your breath, awaiting your fate.

S'agenouiller - kneel

Mon Dieu - my god! 

Je suis à vous - I am yours 

Tu es parfaite - you are perfect


	6. and so it goes..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth is revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is nothing for me to say about this chapter, i’ll just let it speak for itself.

The door handle jiggles again, you suck in your breath and prepare to lie your way out. What could you say? That you got drunk and wandered into your sister’s closet? No, that won’t do. Maybe you were playing drunk hide and seek? That could work, although you’d have to be exceptionally good at pretending to be drunk because you barely drank at dinner. 

Rapid knocking pulls Clark back from opening the door, and you sigh in relief. You look through the keyhole to see if you can make out anything but all that can be heard is the retreating footsteps of Clark. 

He swings the door open, eyes going wide at the sight of Florence. 

“Clark, I was starting to think you weren’t going to answer.” Clark pushes her back out the door, him following in her footsteps. 

“What are you doing?” He scolds, turning to check if Melina had stirred any. Florence laughs, trailing her hand up to his chest. 

“I just really needed to see you. I think I’m wounded, doctor.” She purrs, fanning herself dramatically. 

Clark snatches her hand away from his body, she laughs louder in response. “Are you insane? My wife is in there sleeping!”

Florence gazes up at Clark from under her eyelashes, playfully pouting. “You never mentioned her before, most certainly not last night.” The audacity on this wench. 

Clark’s face hardens until Florence cups his growing erection. He sighs, defeated. Men. 

“You are the devil, you know that?” Clark closes the door to the room quietly. You count down from 30, making sure that he is gone and won’t be coming back. After you deem it safe, you tumble out of the closet not so gracefully. You stop dead in your tracks as your sister flips over on her side. 

You tiptoe over to the desk, frowning at the only piece of evidence you had gathered, now almost burned to a crisp. You thumb through more of Clark’s things, lightly digging inside his desk drawers. It wasn’t until you reached the last drawer, pushing your hand all the way to the back that you come across a-

“What on earth are you doing?” Melina mutters, eyes still closed. You assume she’s talking in her sleep so you don’t answer. 

“You know, you’re not as quiet as you may think you are. Neither is Clark.” 

“You heard that?” Melina hums, holding an arm up to cover her face. 

“I could ruin her for you. I have a bottle of laxatives stored somewhere in my room, I’m sure.” Melina laughs a little at your eagerness. 

“Oh, my sister. This is nothing new. While the use of laxatives is intriguing, from what I heard Florence is experiencing quite the itch. If Clark isn’t scratching now, he will be soon.” Your heart breaks a little at Melina’s calmness about Clark’s infidelities. You knew that she loved this man with everything she had in her, you were present on her wedding day. What you wouldn’t give to see that blinding smile on her face now. 

You tuck the item from the drawer into your robe, leaning over your sister’s figure. She had easily fallen back asleep, this time for good. You kiss her cheek and grab a few blankets to cover her. 

Upon returning back to your room, you notice that Ezra is now sprawled out across your bed, snoring gently. You disrobe and crawl in beside him, placing your head down on his chest. He exhales deeply, taking his arm to wrap around you. 

“If you were awake we could be making love right now.” You whisper. Ezra squeezes your shoulder before his grip loosens, both of you drifting into unconsciousness. 

… 

Ezra looks between you and his work, observing your pacing. 

“Little Bee, might I suggest ceasing the continued pacing? I’m afraid you’ll bore a hole into the floor and fall through.” You could barely sleep last night, too many thoughts plaguing you. It was also the first time someone had slept in your bed and you found yourself waking up constantly just to check and make sure that Ezra was still there. 

You huff and pout, weaseling your way onto his lap. Ezra grips your waist, stroking his fingers up and down the linings of your dress. 

“What thoughts haunt you so? Do tell.” 

“I want to throw a party.” Ezra hums, raising an eyebrow. 

“This is what’s causing you so much conflict, my Bee?” You shake your head. 

“I want to recreate the scene from that night, so I need to have a party. See if anything jogs my memory.” 

“It sounds like you devised a plan that could help you crack this thing wide open.” Ezra nibbles at your ear, leaving kisses down your neck. 

“Ezra?”

“Yes?” 

“You didn’t do it, did you?” Ezra reaches a hand up, tucking a piece of stray hair behind your ear. 

“I have confessed and absolved myself of my past sins, Little Bee. I can truthfully promise you that I had no hand in the unpleasant situation that was your mother’s unfortunate death. I solemnly swear it was not me.” 

You attack Ezra’s lips, wrapping your arms around his neck, a burning need overpowering you. Ezra wasn’t lying to you. Sure, his background made him a prime suspect and his timing of arriving at court was terrible but the only crime you could convict him with was stealing your heart. As cliche as it sounds, you weren’t an easy person to infiltrate. Ezra has killed any seeds of doubt sprouting in your head about you being unloveable, those same seeds being planted by your own mother. 

Ezra licks into your mouth, biting at your lips as he pulls back. 

“You know, when we first met, I often fantasized about you.” 

“Oh, is that so?” You nod, undoing the buttons on Ezra’s coat. 

“I wanted you to take me, right here on your desk.” You shift off his lap, shoving his papers and various items out of the way so you could clear a seat for yourself without rumpling or knocking over any of his things. 

“Oh, my sweet, sweet, Bee. You call and beckon me with that golden voice of yours. Turn around.” 

You do as you are told. 

…. 

You do your best with walking back to your room, grimacing every so often, your legs feeling like jelly. Ezra wrecked you in the best way possible and you were a smitten fool for him. Who wouldn’t be? You stopped dead in your tracks when you heard crying coming from your room, loud and broken. 

You cautiously open the door, seeing Claire a sobbing mess on the floor. 

“Claire?” 

She hastily wipes her face, hiccuping constantly. 

“I didn’t hear you come in.” She mutters. 

“What’s wrong?” Claire frowns, deciding whether or not she should tell you. Not after the way she treated you. Would you care for her? 

“It doesn’t matter. I heard you are throwing a party tonight, no? I must get you ready.” Claire gets up off the floor, smoothing her dress. 

“I’m not putting on a damn thing until you tell me why you’ve been crying.” You cross the room, standing across from her. She looks tired and broken, a ghost of her former self. 

“My mother is gone. She died a few days ago.” 

You take a step towards her but she holds her hand up. 

“That’s why I’ve been missing, I’ve been tending to my family. She was sick for a long time but she wouldn’t stop, wouldn’t rest. She worked herself down to the bone. I don’t want to end up like her.” 

You process her words and now understood her recent shift in moods. She was grieving.You both were, in your own different ways. 

“So that night..”

Claire nods. “I was angry at you, but more so at her. Is that wrong? She raised me in this lifestyle and now I’m afraid I’ll never leave it. I’ll end up like her. A woman who knows nothing outside of serving others. I figured if I had pressured you, things would change. I could be something more.” 

You rush over to Claire and sweep her in a spine crushing hug. She clings to you, more sobs shaking her body. You pull back, grabbing her face in your hands. 

“Claire, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize how long you had been hurting. I promise you I was doing all that I could to help you, but you’re right. I was a coward when it came to standing up to my mother. You’re stronger than I ever was. Ezra was right.” you say more so to yourself. 

“Ezra?” 

“He said that I have this ivory tower here to protect me and I was upset for him saying that but I was upset because I knew that he was right. I never meant to hurt you.” 

“And I, you.” 

You hug Claire again, feeling relieved. You had your friend back and it was this moment that you realized just how much you missed her. 

“Enough of the dramatics. There is so much I need to fill you in on!” You announce as Claire helps you undress for your bath. 

“You are right, you have markings all over your legs!” You blush, covering your smile. 

“Ezra must be a great lover.” She pats your legs and you squeal in pain. 

The two of you spend the rest of the time getting ready for the party and you surprise Claire by gifting her a dress, the same one Meredith had boasted about. She was to attend the party as your guest and no longer to be called a servant. You promised her that you would give your dying breath to make sure she was taken care of. 

… 

The party was a spitting image of the one your mother had thrown. Drinks were going around, people were dancing and you played your part. You kept your eyes peeled and mind sharp, awaiting any jarring memories to come back to you. 

Ezra could barely keep his hands off of you the entire night and you lavished in his attention and praise. You fed him, sweets, giggling at the sweet nothings he was whispering in your ear. 

“It appears we have an audience, darling.” Ezra arches an eyebrow. You turn your head to look into the crowd, meeting Meredith’s eyes spot on. You grin and wave at her, as Ezra licks the remnants of chocolate from your fingers. She gets flustered, embarrassed at being caught. 

You are taken out of your joyous bubble when you see your sister arrive with Clark. She seems different tonight, very skittish. Clark’s face is hardened and you just know that they fought before coming. 

Clark is clearly drunk and Melina is not having any of his shit tonight. Drinking does run pretty deep in the family, huh? 

You survey the couple, watching as Clark nearly falls over his feet trying to stop Melina from walking away from him. She recoils away from his grasp, turning on her heel to spit words at him. Your eyes squint, noticing the source of the trouble. Florence tugs on Clark’s arm, pleading with him to return back to the festivities. 

“What is it, Bee?” Ezra queries. 

“I think I need to teach a cunt a lesson. I’ll be back, my love.” You peck Ezra on the lips and scurry over to help your sister. 

“Florence, if you wish to ruin my party I must say you’ve already done that by showing your face,” Florence growls at your words. 

“Are you going to let her talk to me in that way?” She asks Clark, hands on her hips. 

“Oh, you are unbelievable!” Melina rears her hand back, landing a hard blow to Clark’s face. She storms off, disappearing into the crowd. 

“You’re full of shit.” Clark hangs his head as you stalk off, trying to find your sister. Your sibling senses must have been tingling because you spot Adrienne from across the room, attempting to follow Melina as well. 

… 

You follow Adrienne back to Melina’s room, who was currently vibrating with anxiety. She flies around the room, ripping it apart. Adrienne takes a seat on the bed and you lean back on Clark’s desk. 

“Hey, would you calm down, please? You’re giving me a headache.” Adrienne fusses before she belches loudly. 

“I’m giving you a headache? I’m running myself insane. I can’t do this anymore!” Melina cries, sitting on the edge of the bed right before she bounces back up. 

“I already told you to let me handle Florence.” You chime in, shrugging your shoulders. Melina scoffs, shaking her head. 

“No laxatives! I said no laxatives.” 

“Why the hell do you put up with Clark anyhow? He’s such a dick.” Adrienne states. You hum in agreement. 

“When you two were married, you were inseparable. Now it’s like you can’t seem to be left alone in a room with each other without wanting to rip each other’s heads apart,” you note. “What happened?” 

Melina sighs heavily, shoulders sagging. “I was in love. Young and foolish. I never told you two but things have been off between us for some time now.” 

“Yeah, no shit,” Adrienne says plainly. Melina stares daggers at her before she continues talking. 

“It was fine, at first. Clark has a problem, an addiction. He has this thing, with fights. He bet everything we had on this one fight, between a shoe shiner and a butcher. Can you believe this asshole betted on the shoe shiner?!” Adrienne stifles back a laugh. 

“So,” Adrienne chuckles. “He’s a dick and a dumbass. You sure know how to pick them.” 

“You know, I expected this kind of behavior from our youngest, but you, you are full of it tonight.” Melina points at Adrienne. “Now, move your ass.” 

Adrienne groans as Melina shoo’s her off the bed. Melina tears the covers off, turning the pillows upside down and shaking them. 

“What on earth are you looking for, anyway?” Adrienne inquires. 

You take the bottle out of your bosom carefully, setting it down on the desk. “I believe she’s looking for this.” 

Melina’s eyes nearly pop out of her head upon seeing the bottle. Adrienne looks between you and her, the confusion very present on her face. 

“What’s that?” 

“Formonitrile, or better known to the world as cyanide. Isn’t that right, Melina?” You turn from Adrienne to Melina. 

Melina gawks at you both, mouth dropped. “I-I don’t know what that is.” 

“You were always a terrible liar.” Adrienne quips. Melina’s lip trembles and she wrings her hands together. 

“I can explain.” 

“Oh, please do.” You cross your arms, cocking your head to the side. 

“I was upset. After Clark lost his license and all of our money, I came to mom for help. She refused, said some things in the way that only she could. She has made me upset in the past, but never like this before. I don’t know what came over me.” 

“So what are you saying?” Adrienne narrows her eyes. Here it was, the moment of truth. 

“I did it. I killed her.” Melina whispers. 

“But that isn’t the entire truth.” You spoke up. Melina fans herself with her hand and Adrienne whips her head to stare at you. 

“If you know so much, then why don’t you tell us,” Melina mutters. You clap your hands together, moving to stand in front of both of your sisters as if you were teaching a class. 

“Let’s begin, shall we? Our dear sister comes home, looking to seek help from our lovely mother after Clark has desecrated whatever is left of their dignity. Given the true nature of our birth giver, it is safe to assume she was cold and nasty, allowing your ever-growing pit of hatred to grow even bigger. When that anger finally seeps out, you go out to the shops and purchase cyanide. A seemingly normal thing to buy over the counter, once you disclose to the shopkeeper that you needed it to kill off rodents. He gives it to you, gleefully. You return, finding a way to slip into the kitchen before your party, and you poison a cup before any wine is poured into it. This is when the real fun starts. The cups make their way out into the hall and placed on the table where we are sitting. You had to watch carefully as everyone took drinks, making sure the right person got the right drink. You panic when you realize that your intended target not only didn’t drink the poison, it was your own mother who took the fateful sip.” 

“So, who was the right target?” Adrienne asks you. 

“You were.” Adrienne’s face goes blank as her mind puts two and two together. 

“You bitch!” Adrienne grabs Melina and they tumble onto the ground, kicking and clawing at one another. 

“Hey! That’s enough, stop it!” You jump in the mix, successfully separating them after getting hit a couple of times. 

“You were trying to kill me?” Adrienne yells at Melina, who nurses her now bloodied lip. 

“I had too! If you were dead, then that meant I was next in line for the throne. After you were gone I was going to get rid of mother next, but with the swap of the cups and her ending up dead, I figured it wasn’t such a bad thing. I needed to become queen so that I could gain all my fortune back and help Clark get his license.” Melina explains. 

You hold up your hands. “Oh, but we are not yet finished!” 

“There’s more?” Adrienne’s voice goes an octave higher. 

“Well, after mother dies, I began to have my suspicions. There was absolutely no way she just passed on naturally. It didn’t make sense. So I started looking into things. Low and behold, I was right. The young maid who was ordered to give mother breakfast the morning after was sent off to a psych ward, I discovered, so I paid her a visit. She mentioned that she would be framed if she didn’t go to the ward, and she gave me a slip of paper that matches the torn slip of the bottle here perfectly. Melina hired Richard, the ever so kind nurse, to get rid of poor Madeline after I had left. That’s when I realized that loose ends were being tied. I thought Claire was the criminal but she left out of the room before Madeline comes in and in that tiny window, the poison takes its effect.” You pause for a brief moment to catch your breath. 

“You were clever for picking cyanide because it’s practically traceless if given in small doses. Nobody would be able to smell or taste it, so there would be nothing to prove if someone expected foul play. But that’s just the thing, isn’t it? When I talked to Adrienne after hearing about Madeline’s passing, she mentioned that her cup smelled like nuts. We both know that Adrienne has a nut allergy, thus giving her the upper hand when it comes to being able to smell them from a mile away. Cyanide may not have a smell but it can give off an off-putting almond scent from time to time. The same cup used to poison mother was now sent to poison Adrienne. You failed to kill Adrienne twice now.” 

Adrienne sighs audibly, blinking her eyes slowly. 

“Seeing that the piece of paper looked like a prescription, I took it to your dear husband who promised me that he’d look into it and get back with me once he found out more information. That’s where I slipped up. You can’t hide your emotions to save your life, Melina, which is why you inadvertently got caught. You cry to Clark after the news gets around that mother is dead and he uses this as an opportunity to get back in your good graces. He tells you that he’ll help cover for you because he knows that once you’re queen there’s no way you’d leave him. You’re too weak, too dependent on him to leave. Why do you think we’re in this mess right now?” 

Melina clears her throat. “Well. I don’t know what to say right now.”

“Yeah, try what the fuck? It was you?” Adrienne exclaims. 

“We’ve already established it was me, weren’t you listening?” 

“Yes, yes, I was but it was you who messed up my plan!” Now it was your turn to be confused. What the hell was Adrienne talking about?

“Your plan? But, I don’t-” Melina’s hand flies to cover her mouth. A lot of light bulbs were going off but you were still stuck in the dark. 

“Ok, one of you better start talking.” You demand. Adrienne laughs, humorlessly. 

“Melina wasn’t the only one who wanted our mother dead. Except in my plan I wasn’t going to kill my sisters.” Adrienne throws an accusing finger at Melina. “You crossed the line with that one.” 

“You were going to do what?” You yell, resorting to pacing now. 

“Oh, don’t hand me that. You know you were planning to do the same thing.” 

You look at both of your sisters as if they were strangers. Everything you thought you knew about them had gone out the window. What you scared you the most wasn’t that they both acknowledged to actively planning to murder your mother, it was the fact that so were you.


	7. finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Chola sisters deal with their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well shit. Here we are, the last chapter! I can not believe i’ve finished my first series, I’ve grown to love these characters and the crazy world in which they live. I am going to miss them so much! I want to thank everyone who has read, liked, commented and reblogged any of my chapters/mood boards, it means so much to me and fuels me to keep going

“What the fuck do we do now?” You lay sandwiched in between your sisters, a tangle of dresses huddled on Melina’s bed. 

“I have to make this right, I dragged the two of you in this.” Melina sighs. 

“We have to make this right. We’re all accomplices now.” Adrienne points out. You knew there’d be twists and turns when it came to figuring out how your mother died and you had managed to keep your darkest secret to yourself but found relief upon knowing that your sisters both felt the same way. 

“Mom really did a number on us, huh?” You mutter, bringing your hands to rest on your stomach. A moment of silence passes before you burst into laughter. Your shrills of amusement ring out within the room, briefly interrupted by you gasping for air. Adrienne follows next and then Melina, all three of you giggling hysterically. 

“I poisoned our mother!” Melina snorts, rushing to cover her mouth with her hand. Adrienne turns her face to laugh into your shoulder, and you pat her head. The sudden outburst of laughter turns somber, as the three of you weigh your current circumstance. 

“Wait, Adrienne, you never did tell us why you wanted mom dead.” Melina voices. Adrienne groans, clutching her hands in tight fists. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Look at what she’s done to me! I’m a power-hungry, egotistical bitch. My whole life has been about being the queen and what that would mean for this country. She’s pressured me into dating men, trying to find a suitable partner, that she completely ignored my clearly obvious disdain for the male species. I am forced to hide aspects of myself, that is her doing. I didn’t want to kill her per se, but if it got to that point I wasn’t going to stop it. She left a wake of destruction everywhere she went. Crafted three beautiful, perfect, downright deranged mini versions of herself and thought nothing of it. We have every right to be furious with her.” 

You thought about Adrienne’s words, trying to grasp the pain leaking from her monologue. How would you feel if your mother ruined your piss poor childhood and then acted as if she played no parts in it? 

“You have to admit, she was brilliant at what she did.” You stated. You felt Melina chuckle lightly beside you. 

“Damn right she was. We are Chola’s, after all. It’s in our blood.” Adrienne quipped. 

“You know what this means, right?” you ask quietly. Melina nods solemnly. 

“He’s been dead to me for years.” Your sister assures you. Nothing else is to be said, an unspoken agreement confirmed by all of you. There was no turning back from this, you were all going to take this to your grave and beyond. 

… 

You return to your room, trying to calm the uneasiness that has settled in the pit of your stomach. You didn’t bother to announce yourself to Claire, who was humming and buzzing with excitement from tonight’s party. There was only one thing on your mind: Ezra. 

How the hell were you going to explain this to him? For the first time in a long time, you were terrified. Neither of your hands was clean, his stained by the poor unfortunate brute and yours by Sebastian. The fits of rage both justified by a means of protection. But this? What was it? Why exactly did you want your mother dead? She had been cruel, yes, but did that warrant such an extreme response from you? 

“Why the long face? The party was a success, no?” Claire inquires, strolling over to help you with your dress. 

“I suppose.” You answer her, meekly. Claire quits fidgeting with your dress, twisting you around so that you were facing her. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“I am dreading the consequences of my actions.” Claire grabs your fidgeting hand and guides you over to the armchair.

“Tell me, what troubles you so?” Claire adjusts the two of you so that you were leaning your head against her shoulder as she caresses your arm. 

“I’ve done something, or rather have gotten myself involved. It was Melina who has slain my mother.” you barely whisper. Claire takes a sharp inhale, you feel her stiffen beneath you. 

“That, however, is not the worst of it. I, along with Adrienne, have also thought or were in the planning stages of doing the same,” you didn’t give Claire any time to answer, you wanted to say what was on your mind without interruption. 

“I know what I thought about doing was, is, wrong. But that doesn’t matter now. I have to carry this with me for the rest of my life. I am so sorry that you have gotten thrown in the mess of my siblings and me. I will do now whatever it takes to fix things, starting with you.” you sit up so that you can look at Claire directly. 

“You no longer serve me, Claire. You may have woken up a servant today but tonight you will sleep as a lady. I will arrange for your things to be taken to a spare bedroom, that is all your own. I did not order for someone to wait on you, but should you want it, so be it. You are my friend, my confidant, you are a lady. You will walk on my arm, shoulders back and head held high. You may come and go as you please. I pray that you accept this apology and if you don’t, please know that I will support you in anything you choose to do.” 

You wait with bated breath as Claire’s face mixes with many emotions that you can not read. You open your mouth to retract your offer, positive that you’ve said something wrong when Claire throws herself at you, engulfing you in a gripping hug. You return the hug, rubbing your hand up and down her back. She pulls away, smiling through tears. 

“Thank you.” You fight back your own tears as you hug again. 

Despite your pleading, Claire runs you a bath and helps get you ready for bed. You invite her to sleep with you, you desperately needed some company and girl talk with someone other than your sisters. You have someone bring the two of you food, Claire apparently hadn’t eaten much at the party. 

“I want to ask your advice on something.” You say in between bites of chocolate truffles. 

“Hm?” 

“I need to break things off with Ezra, help me.” Claire stops licking her fingers to frown at you. 

“Why on earth would I do that? I’ve never seen you this happy. I can attest that to you getting laid more frequently now,” you stick your tongue out at her. “Seriously, it’s like you and Ezra were made for each other. He compliments you so well. Are you not happy?” Claire cocks her head to the side. 

“I am very happy with him, I think that’s the issue. Once he finds out what I did, the things I’m capable of, he’ll run for the hills. I am sure of it.” You had already convinced yourself that the moment you tell Ezra what you and your sisters had done, he would flee away from you. Perhaps go running into Rose, er, Meredith’s arms. 

Claire sits up on her knees, setting the plate of food to the side. “You silly fool. That man is in love with you. Realistically speaking, he may not respond the way you want him to, but all I ask of you is that you be honest with him. He deserves that much.” You nod, knowing that what she says is true. 

Ezra has been nothing but truthful to you the entire duration of whatever it was that you were engaging in with him and you need to be sure that it isn’t a one-sided thing. This was either going to hurt like hell or solidify the connection you had with him. There was only one way you were going to find out. 

… 

You had arranged for Ezra to meet you for dinner the next night, making sure that everything was set perfectly. You fussed over your dress all day, finally allowing for Claire to dress you herself. She says it’s out of her love for you and because “I will let myself die and rot before I permit you to dress on your own.” 

You sat at the neatly decorated table, hands clasped in front of you. The chef decided to serve duck for the occasion and while it smells delicious, you couldn’t help swallowing the bile that was inching up your throat. 

Ezra enters and you stand up in your chair abruptly, almost knocking over your glass of wine. He strides over and kisses you on the cheek before settling into his chair across from you. 

“My Bee, you look absolutely ravishing. That dress accentuates all the right things.” He drawls, taking a swig of his own drink. You smile at him, breaking your gaze momentarily as you begin to get served. 

You chew slowly, drawing out your bites to buy yourself some time. 

“You are awfully quiet tonight. I figured when I got the invitation for dinner, a scrumptious one at that, you’d be more vocal.” you swallow the piece of meat, dabbing at the corners of your mouth with your napkin. 

“Can we have the room please?” the servants bow and exit quietly, Ezra watches them go as you push back from the table slightly. 

“Ezra, there is something I must confess to you.” you begin, forcing yourself to speak. Ezra leans back in his chair, giving you all of his attention. 

“I fear I must admit that I know who has killed my mother.” 

“That is wondrous news, is it not?” 

You shake your head, taking a deep breath. “It was Melina. She had a disagreement with my mother which led to a disastrous conclusion. I-I am not innocent in the affair, either.” 

“What are you saying, Little Bee?” Ezra queries. 

“I wanted my mother dead as well, so did Adrienne. I was not actively planning it and was rather stunned when I figured out it was my sister who gave life to a constant daydream of mine. I know that admitting such will put you in a difficult space and I have come fully prepared to accept any and all reactions. If you wish to leave, I will let you. You deserve someone better.” 

Ezra misses no beats as he answers. “I know.” 

“You…know?” 

Ezra chuckles at your bewildered face. “About your sisters, about you. I know a glowing rage when I see it. You didn’t like your mother and that is perfectly ok. We are not perfect beings and I will not hold your thoughts above you. I saw the way you interacted with her when we first met. The night at the dinner, when you rolled your eyes ever so slightly at her speech, detailing the ways of how much she loved you. Perhaps there was love in her heart for you, somewhere. What I admire most about you Little Bee is how you did not waver in her final moments. You are more yourself now than you were before. Just because someone dies, it does not automatically qualify them as a saint. And must I remind you,” Ezra leaves his seat, waltzing over to you, pulling you out of yours. He grabs your waist, his warm breath fanning over your face. “I am completely and utterly in love with you. Wherever you go, I will follow. To the ends of this earth and the world after. If there is an eternity, I will love you there.” 

You try to blink back the tears, you really do but you just can’t. They cascade down your face freely, Ezra reaches his hands up to brush them away. He steps back, tucking a hand inside his coat pocket, pulling out a silver chain. He holds it up so that you can see it. 

It was a beautifully designed locket, a tiny bee etched in the center. Your right-hand clutches at your chest, words escaping you. 

“I had this made for you, can I?” You turn hastily so that Ezra could fasten the necklace for you. You touch it briefly, enjoying the cool metal against your skin. You look back at Ezra, who pulls out a pocket watch with the same design on its backside. “So I always have a piece of you with me.” 

“Are you mad?” you manage to squeak out. 

“For you? Of course.” 

… 

Dinner led to some rather fitting desert and you found yourself intertwined with Ezra in his bed, tracing the veins on the back of his hand. You say nothing, relishing in his warmth. 

Ezra’s lips peck tiny little kisses across your forehead, shifting down to your nose and finally your lips.

“My kind Bee, you inspire me to write.” you lift your head up, watching his lips as Ezra continues. 

How I love the way you moan, sting and laugh,

Invading my mind day and through the night,

Always dreaming about the darling raff.

Let me compare you to a night’s whisper?

You are more stunning, frightful, and cunning.

Dear heat toasts the sound frolics of August,

And summertime has the rightful twinning.

How do I love you? Let me count the ways.

I love your delightful eyes, lips, and hands.

Thinking of your ardent voice fills my days.

My love for you is the sound memorized.

Now I must away with a pleasant heart,

Remember my wild words whilst we’re apart.

“You wrote that for me?” you smile bashfully at him. Ezra massages your neck, fingers kneading simply. 

“I have notebooks filled with musings about you, Little Bee.” You nuzzle your face deeper into the dip of his neck, trying to hide your gleaming face. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever. Tomorrow the day will break, and I will be thrust back into my wretched reality.” 

“Do not fret. I will take care of things. You just rest.” Your frown at his request but let the stroking his hands and body heat pull you under. 

…. 

You stood at attention, mouth drawn into a thin line. Ezra, along with Charles who became the head of the military after Sebastian “left”, summoned Clark and charged with him the murder of the queen. 

Adrienne’s face looks as if it is made of stone, her stoic demeanor never breaking. Melina stood to her left and you to her right, all eyes transfixed on the scene displayed in front of you. Clark was perched on his knees, hands tied behind his back as the executioner read off his crimes. 

“You, Clark Ambrose, are here today for the crimes you have committed against this country. You are charged with treason and murder, resulting in the punishment of the removal of your head.” The crowd hisses and boos, with the occasional object thrown towards Clark. “Do you wish to speak any last words?” The state executioner prompts. 

Clark raises his head a little, a tired and grim look in his eyes. “You will pay for what you have done.” He swears. You glance briefly over at Melina stunned, not a single sign of regret or sadness coming from her. She steps forward an inch, casting her eyes down at Clark.

“I already did when I married you.” She looks back at Adrienne, exchanging a curt nod. Adrienne’s hand glides across her throat and the executioner nods. He drags Clark’s body, positioning it inside the tiny hole of the guillotine. Everything in your body is screaming at you to turn your head but you can’t. 

In a swift motion, the blade comes down, separating Clark’s head from the rest of his body. You flinch faintly, your quickened breathing drowned out by the crowd as they scream, “Death to the queen killer!” 

You turn to leave, wanting to be anywhere else but here. Adrienne grabs your arm, running her thumb across your cheek, cleaning the tiniest speck of blood that stained you. You peek back over your shoulder at your other sister, expecting to see tears adorning her eyes. You were surprised to catch the tiniest hint of a smile carved into her face. 

… 

You grin at Ezra as he strives to quiet the fussing infant to no avail. The day proved to be gorgeous, the weather just right so you decided to go out for a picnic in the garden. Everything was going well, that is up until baby Edythe determined that she has had enough. 

“I think she’s hungry, my love.” Ezra bounces her in his arms, humming a lullaby. You lean up against a tree, to cover yourself in the shade against the sun’s beating rays. Ezra carefully passes Edythe to you, and you pull down the front of your dress to free your breast. Edythe latches on faithfully, sucking hungrily. You brush her hair back with your fingers, sighing at the little noises of contentment she was making. 

“Our hive is getting bigger. You are no longer little bee, but the queen.” Ezra muses, cheerfully admiring you as you fed your daughter. “She is a feisty one, our Edy. If she’s anything like her mother, she’ll grow up to be a force to reckon with.” Ezra kisses your temple before he leans down to kiss Edythe’s forehead. 

You laugh heartily. “God, I hope not.”


End file.
